An organic light-emitting display panel includes organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), and is featured with various advantages, such as self-luminous, wide viewing angle, high contrast, low power consumption and high response speed, etc. Thus, organic light-emitting display panels are increasingly favored by consumers.
However, the reliability of organic light-emitting display panels is highly desired to be improved. The disclosed organic light-emitting display panel and device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.